guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Grebs
Are you Grebs from FeS? :) This is Lamees. :) --Karlos 04:40, 4 August 2006 (CDT) It is :) Very nice presentation of your self :D, refresh my memory but which guild are you in, and sry for the late reply i just thought it was an erron in wiki, untill i pressed the message :P --Grebs 11:48, 27 August 2006 (GMT) :Lamees/Murjanah from the Kaizen Order. We had many a late night FF run together. :) --Karlos 11:34, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :I remember :) yeah we did alot of ff runs together, if i remember right i did read something about someone being a wiki moderator, but i can't remember the name, could have been you. :Are you still in Kaiz? I left FeS 2 weeks ago, so i don't really know what is going on with the TLS alliance. -Grebs 18:42 9, September 2006 (GMT) ::We're leaving tomorrow. We're done with the whole FF grind pretty much. But I thought you guys went with EfG when they left us. They came back but you guys didn't. --Karlos 19:24, 9 September 2006 (CDT) ::We left because EOE was going down and i didn't know about TLS's plan to remake the alliance, Weifarere got pissed at that adn didn't really want us back after that. We did try to get back in, but it was a deathblow to FeS that we didn't. -Grebs 9:59 10, September 2006 (GMT) Misspellings Please don't create articles for Misspellings e.g. Interupt. Have a look at Project:Misspellings too. Thanks --Xasxas256 10:49, 15 September 2006 (CDT)‎ This issue was voted apon here as well. Hopefully that clarifies things a little. --Xasxas256 10:56, 15 September 2006 (CDT) Sry about that, didn't know that had already been voted out. I just wanted to make it easier for others to find what they were searching for. -Grebs 17:36 15, September 2006 (GMT) soliciting a vote.. Can you please go vote for - Lutgardis FFF so that it can get the favored vote and moved to tested. I can't vote for it myself because I am supposedly the author. Otherwise, the ridiculous process prescribed now will mark the article as "abandoned" and dump it in a junkyard of builds. Thanks --Karlos 07:13, 6 October 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC)